Naruto Story Search for the Lost Scroll
by HEREZ MARY
Summary: Naruto and his friends must find a forbidden scroll before Orochimaru or the Akatsuki members do. With the help of some new found friends, will they be able to complete the most difficult mission yet? REVIEW PLEASE SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1 Catching up

11

Naruto Story

Two friends walked side by side towards a familiar restaurant where many past memories took place. The last time they ate together, there was one other to celebrate the outing … but now there was only three left of the group. One had betrayed their friendship that they had together, and the other three friends went their separate ways, but now the famous, number one knucklehead ninja, had finally returned. Naruto and Sakura were … well "catching up".

"Remember the time when Kakashi tied me up to the post and wouldn't let me eat?" Naruto asked while snickering at the memory.

"Of course I do!" Sakura said laughing. "If it wasn't for Sas-"she broke off.

Naruto stared at her with sympathetic eyes, than ate some ramen, though not enjoying it as much as he would have.

"Uhm … does Jiraiya use the same evil training tactics that Kakashi-sensei used?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

Naruto laughed, "No he's way worse! He tied me to a ten foot poll and wouldn't let me eat for 3 days!"

Sakura laughed but looked down at her feet. Naruto noticed this and put his face to her eye level. Sakura blushed at his motion; he was much older looking now. He lost his baby cheeks and his shoulders were much broader. His hair was a bit longer, hanging over the top of his headband. He also wore different clothes, probably because he out grew the old jumpsuit but this one seemed to suit him better. He was completely different except his eyes, they were the same deep blue filled with happiness and trust, but deep down, was a far away sadness that only she could see. Sakura smiled at him and sighed,

"Do you ever feel like Jiraiya hides things from you?"  
"Sometimes, when ever he would talk to strangers, he'd have this look on his face. I always thought it had something to do with either Orochimaru or Akatsuki. Why? What's up with you and Tsunade?"

Sakura looked around suspiciously then looked back at Naruto, she then whispered, "There are 2 strange ninja that have been booking a lot of appointments with her lately. Whenever I bring it up or try to ask her about it she shoves me off or tells me it's not by business. She always tells me important information Naruto, but this time … I don't know what to do?"

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched to form a smirk, he let out a quiet snort that sounded like a laugh. "I'll tell you what we'll do, next time we see them we fallow them up to the Hokage's tower and see what their up too,"

Sakura looked at him in disbelief, realizing that even though he looked older he definitely didn't act it. "No, that's absurd,"

Naruto leaned away from her, his one eyebrow lifted up, judging her, "You honestly don't want to know?"

"I'm not going to betray my sensei!"

"Like you haven't done that before," Naruto said with a sly grin.

"That was one time,"

Naruto leaned close to her and put his lips to her ear, "What if she's hiding something from us that has to do with Sasuke?" He pulled away from her to see her pondering face. He smiled. "Now I got you,"

"Alright fine, just this once though," Sakura frowned.

"Well then, what do these 2 guys look like?"

"Actually, they're girls,"

"Really? Hmmm. And they look like …" he said while waving his hand in the air, telling Sakura to speed up her speech.

Sakura looked up at the sky while she thought for choice words to describe the 2 girls. When she brought her head down she noticed to figures walking in their direction. She squinted her eyes to focus in on them then gasped.

"What? What do you see?" Naruto got excited.

"It's them, right there," she pointed as 2 girls came into view.

"You sure?"

"OFCOURSE IM SURE YOU IDIOT!" she said while hitting him on the head.

"Quiet down, don't make a scene or they'll notice us!" Naruto hissed at her. Sakura was about to slap him again but she then took in consideration what he was saying and shrugged her shoulders.

"S'pose your right,"

The two girls that Sakura had pointed out finally came into Naruto's view. The girl he saw first was shorter, maybe a little bit shorter then Sakura. Her hair was a pale red colour cropped between her cheekbones and shoulders. She wore tight black capris and a low cut black t-shirt, her body was very slender. She was very pretty, her face had a sternness about it, like she had been threw a heck of a lot. Her eyes were just like Naruto's, instead green, with a sadness that stuck out more to him. He smiled to himself and blushed, Sakura saw this and pouted quietly to herself.

As the first girl walked by, he got a look at the other one. She looked to be about 19, a few years older than he was. She was very tall, about the same height as Kakashi. She had darker skin, compared to people of Konoha. Her hair was long, to about her shoulders and was a tangle of curls, it was as dark as night. She wore a white shirt that was cut off at her stomach with no sleeves on one side, but on the other it acted like a poncho. She wore black capris, with white ninja shoes ... well they weren't white anymore. She was pretty too, but Naruto had his hopes up for the other girl, though this one was intimidating, probably due to the 5"5 sword on her back.

Both girls seemed to be headed towards Hokage's tower, this was their chance to see what they were up to. He looked at Sakura, she nodded in response and they both ran into the shadows to follow the two girls.

***


	2. Chapter 2 Bitches in the office

Naruto was pressed up against the outside wall of the Hokage's office, peering into the window. Sakura was on the opposite side of the window, copying his movements. The two ninja weren't in the room yet, but he could hear the faint sounds of the Hokage's snores. Then there was a shuffling noise outside the door to the office. Shizune lead the ninjas into the room, with the commotion of the door opening, Tsunade jerked awake.

"Please, sit down," She said while yawning.

"Are we interrupting something?" The red haired girl said sarcastically.

"Oh don't you worry, the responsibilities of a Hokage are nothing of your concern," Tsunade answered back, with a smile on her face.

"Hokage-sama, is there anything you need me for?" Shizune asked.

"No, you are dismissed," Tsunade waved her hand in a shooing motion. Shizune left and Tsunade's face fell serious as she looked over the two girls. "So why have you come?" The red haired girl was about to answer but the dark haired girl interrupted her before she could speak.

"We have found information about the location of the scroll. We were about to go out in search for it, but," She sighed, "we need your permission to gather our allies, or should I say ... friends." She sounded suspicious. Sakura went to lean in over the railing to get a better look at the two girls, but slipped on her feet. Making noise as she stumbled to keep her balance. Tsunade's eyes darted to the window, she smiled to herself, seeing a flash of yellow and pink. She looked back over at the ninja's and continued her conversation.

"You want my permission to gather followers of yours?"

"Yes, the help would be very useful," said the dark haired ninja.

"What is wrong with the ninja of this village?"

"Their lazy, they have bad aim and their weak. Not to mention too attached to comrades," The red haired ninja said with a smile, eyeing Tsunade's reaction.

"I'm sorry that you can't work with others or have a bad social conscience, but that is no concern of mine," Tsunade said while not even looking at the red haired ninja. The red haired ninja rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in response.

"Your going to ruin our chances Ayame," The dark haired ninja whispered to her companion.

"Our chances were ruined when you brought me in here with you Tashina," Ayame hissed as she put her back to the wall and closed her eyes, to say she didn't give a shit about this meeting anymore. Tashina turned back to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry about that, but we would like to leave as soon as possible to be able to make it before Akatsuki or Orochimaru get their hands on it. So if you don't mind..."

"I'm assigning you some of my shinobi," Tsunade stated. Ayame's eyes shot open.

"Why? They'll only get in my way," she snorted.

"I have to make sure you're on our side, especially you, Ayame," Tsunade glared at her.

"Well if it wasn't for you and your 'evacuation plan'" Ayame made hand gestures, "we'd still be allies,"

"It was the best for that god forsaken Island that you called home, it was a hell hole!" Tsunade replied. Ayame took a step forward, her hands tightened into fists. Tashina put a hand on her friends shoulder to try to calm her down.

"What are you going to do Ayame of the Shadow? You're going to kill me? That would put another damper on your record, wouldn't it?" Tsunade continued. Ayame looked at Tsunade in the eyes, she brushed Tashina's hand off her shoulder. She looked the Hokage up and down and then spat on her desk.

"You know nothing of hell," Ayame answered, her hate swelling up inside her. She began to walk out of the room, she put her hand on the door but then turned around. "Also, if you've seen my record, then you would know to never challenge me like that again." Ayame went to leave but Tashina whispered something to her that Tsunade couldn't hear. Ayame seemed to respond angrily with protest, but Tashina said something back to her, and she calmed down. "I'm only staying 'cause of you," she said to Tashina then slouched against the wall with her eyes closed, cutting herself off from the conversation, but with occasional whisper of insults said in a language that was incomprehensible.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with confused faces from outside the office. They had tried to take in as much information as they could but now were regretting it.

"Sorry about that, please continue. Who are these..." Tashina said while waving her hands in front of her, "ninja your assigning us, are you sure they'll be able to help us? It is an impossible mission for anyone other then someone with our skills," Tashina boasted, Naruto could tell she was a very confident girl, even by the way she held herself.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Tsunade demanded.

"Well as you hopefully have noticed, your judgement in companions have been very …bad," Tashina smiled.

"Don't you dare bring my personal life into this discussion!"

"Just sayin'" Tashina shrugged.

"I hope you know that you are in far reach of my permission now," Tsunade said glaring at Tashina.

"We'll take your ninja, but I hope you realize that we will do anything and everything to get that scroll regarding, the lives of others," Tashina smiled.

Naruto snorted at Tashina's response, becoming disgusted with her personality. Sakura looked over at him and put her finger to her lips to silence him.

"First, I will assign you my best medical nin," Tsunade said, becoming more relaxed.

"They're useful," Tashina joked, but stopped laughing when she noticed Tsunade wasn't. Tsunade rolled her eyes then turned her head to the window.

"Please meet my disciple, Sakura," Tsunade said pointing at the window. Tashina raised her eyebrows readying herself for a witty response.

"So ... the window is gunna help us now? I know you were short on ninja but come on Tsunade, this is pretty sad,"

"Shut up you idiot," Tsunade said smacking her for head, "she's been listening to us this entire time, if you haven't noticed I find THAT pretty sad," Tsunade smiled back.

Sakura's back went ridged at the sound of her name. She breathed heavily and let out a sigh, then with one last, very angry look at Naruto, she stepped into the Hokage's office.

"Ahh, so you're the disciple? Very nice to meet you Sakura, I guess short wasn't a far cry either," Tashina gave a mock bow, which Sakura hesitantly returned. "So, do you often listen to other peoples conversations? Or is it only your sensei's?"

Sakura was speechless, or realized that saying nothing was the best thing. Tsunade glared at Tashina for her insult but did nothing more.

"So Tsunade," Ayame finally spoke, "is there any other rats your going to so graciously give us?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and braised himself for his … oh so dramatic entrance.

"I volunteer, and I'm no rat!" Naruto said while jumping into the office.

"Naruto, I am not sure it's in my best interest to send you," Tsunade said with her eyes closed, bracing herself for his outburst.

"Well, it's in mine, so I'm going," he replied.

"Your temper and emotion can get in the way, and I don't know if you are ready for this yet Naruto,"

"I can handle him," Tashina butt in.

"I'm not so sure you know what you're getting into as well," Tsunade replied.

"Please. Temper, emotion," she said while pointing towards Ayame, "I live with it everyday," she smiled.

"All right, but he comes back alive no matter what," Tsunade said seriously.

"I understand," Tashina returned the seriousness back. Naruto had a look of shock on his face, as he realized how much Tsunade did care for him. He looked at her, but she kept her eyes off him. "So will that be everyone then?"

"No, I have a list of people for you to find, and take with you. They each have their own skills that will prove useful, I promise," Tsunade shuffled threw her papers to find the list.

"Will their be any … you know, like adults on this list?" Tashina asked with curiosity in her eyes, while Ayame snorted a laugh.

"Yes, 2 of them are over 20, and have their higher status as jounin," Tsunade said still searching for her list.

"So, you found it yet?"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT!"

Naruto leaned towards Sakura, "Does she always get this angry so fast?"

"Actually, she kept her cool longer then I thought she would," Sakura answered back.

Tsunade shot them both a death glare, which made their backs go ridged. She finally found the paper and gave it to Tashina, who read threw it quickly, and then stuffed it in her pocket. "So, do we take the kids with us or is it past their bed times?"

Tsunade snorted, "just take them now before I change my mind about the mission … entirely," she glared. Ayame rolled her eyes and walked threw the door. Tashina motioned for Naruto and Sakura to follow, as soon as the two friends left the room, Tashina looked toward the Hokage.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, and after we pick up your ninja," she saluted "then we locate our allies," she smiled, turned and ran out of the room before Tsunade could protest. When everyone was out of her room, the Hokage sighed with frustration and put her head down on her desk.

"What have I done," she muttered to herself, before the hands of sleep dragged her into a deep slumber.


End file.
